Time to face the truth
by xoGirlsNotGreyox
Summary: Breaking rules has never given such answers. Dreams never had so much meaning and help from a student, who never gets notice, could never have spark something more than just being friends... until now. R&R please. Hope you'll like it.


Okay, I'm taking a shot at a story.  
Hopefully you guys will like it.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Chapter 1**

I woke up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping down my face and my fists hurt from clutching them too much.

_It was only a dream -- relax, Payton!_

I slipped out of my plain, white blanket && sat on the edge of my bed.

_Did it mean anything?_

Why was I so caught up in this dream? I mean, it was only a **dream**.

_But what if it's trying to tell me something..._

i shook my head, shocked at what i was thinking.

_Eh, I'm getting paranoid. _

I looked at my alarm clock, which was on my side table.  
I pressed on the 'snooze' button, which was also a light button.  
It said '6:28am'. Wow, that's so...early.

I stood up and slipped on my purple slippers which was oh, so comfy.  
I tiptoed out of my room and downstairs, making sure I didn't wake up mum and dad, even thought that would be impossible -- they are heavy sleepers. It was so dark outside -- and it was the Summer season. Weird.

I opened the pantry and took out the cereal, and the milk out of the fridge. As I poured the cereal and milk into a bowl, I still kept thinking about my dream.

**_Payton...come with me...it's okay...mum's here..._**

Mum? That person wasn't even my mother. She was way different to mum. Mum had brown hair, not blonde. And mum is a lot skinnier. It can't mean anything -- i mean, it doesn't even make sense.

I sat at the dinning table, still thinking.  
Why was I so caught up in this dream! It's not like I've never dreamt before...Eh, forget it.

I left my cereal bowl in the sink and went straight in the bathroom. I did the usual; brush my teeth, wash my face, etc.

Oh, did i mention it was the first day of school? Well, i have now. I picked out my school uniform from my wardrobe. I wore the blue pleated skirt with a shirt polo and white knee-high socks. I didn't wear a jumper, since it was a bright, sunny, Summer day. I looked the same since last year. My hair was always let down since its such a hassle to tie it up since it's so short. It's sort of like a mullet, but a tad longer -- and i have a side fringe, too. I don't wear make-up; I'm not allowed, too because of my parents. I'm not really allowed to do much -- but I guess I get a fair amount of privileges for a person with parents like mine.

Anyway, as I was turning my computer on yep, I got a computer in my room -- it's one of the great privileges I have, I heard a scream from across the second storey of our house; the storey which I was on.

I quickly opened my room door, looking around furiously. I then laid my eyes on two figures. To my surprise not, it was my big sister, Savanna, && her boyfriend, mucking around. Eh, so typical -- she's just lucky that mum and dad really are heavy sleepers. She's only 16 -- if mum and dad knew Adam, my sister's boyfriend, stayed the night...they'd jump to conclusions...ALOT of conclusions. But it makes it even worse since we're not allowed a boyfriend till we're 18 and in University. She broke the rules, lied about it for 9 months, told my parents -- and our family hasn't been the same since. Comforting story isn't it?

They finally stopped locking lips and realized I was there, in a pose, tapping my foot on the floor and giving them a you-do-realize-mum-and-dad-are-in-the-next-room look. They quickly jumped up the couch and my sister let out a little high giggle and they made their way back into her room.

I do not want to know what they will be getting up to in there.

'Sisters,' I rolled my eyes and re-entered my room.

_8:20am_

I got into the car with mum, since she does work at my school as one of the most lovable teachers in school. It's quite annoying since everyone keeps coming up to you and saying 'Oh my god, Pay, your mum is so "rad"'. But eh, it's sort of okay -- at least it isn't bad things they're saying about her, like they say bad stuff about other teachers behind their backs -- heck, even I diss teachers just not my mother! I mean, which student doesn't! Even goody-goody nerds have to say _at least_ one thing about _at least_ one teacher.

Mum and I were starting to grow patient since Savanna is, again, LATE. Mum was going to be late for her briefing a meeting thing they have before school starts and I have my reasons. 

Savanna finally came, 15 minutes late. Wow, new record.

It was so quiet in the car, except for Savanna being on her phone, again. But mum is always normally giving me a lecture on something; but this time she was all quiet -- I wonder what's going on...   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Wow, that sucked.  
Sorry guys -- um, I'll update if I get reviews...though, I highly doubt I'll get any reviews, but hopefully I will. Lol


End file.
